


Isn't It Lovely, All Alone?

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cliffhangers, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nathan Young Being Nathan Young, Nathan is a good dad, Nathan isn't the one who considers suicide, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Prison, Reality Bending, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: Nathan isn't alone, but he is.





	Isn't It Lovely, All Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out being a vent for my angst for Nathan being left in prison at the end of S2 and developed itself.
> 
> This takes place Post-S4 after everyone is dead or otherwise disappeared. In order to avoid spoilers for this fic, I'll provide more explanation in the End Notes.

He knows something is wrong when he sees her face through that glass window. She's holding Nathan Jr. on her lap. He's three years old now and looks more and more like his mother every day. Marnie visits him once a month at the Nevada State Prison if she can swing it. Sometimes Nathan Jr. is too sick with a cold or she's having a bit of trouble finding a ride, but she tries her best and Nathan has never doubted her loyalty to him.

They're soulmates, she once told him and he argued that no, they were more than that. Like two bodies sharing one soul. She was the smart one and he was the pretty one...or was it the other way around?

"You have bad news." He says after picking up the phone. He's got a five-o-clock shadow that itches like a bitch and his once bouncy curls hang limp around his face. She tears up and that sets Nathan's anxiety levels to Supreme Panic. "What is it, baby?" He asks, voice suddenly frantic. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Oh god...do we have Herpes?"

She grimaces but doesn't comment on that. "Well...I was planning a surprise welcome home party for your release..." Nathan's heart melts a bit at the thought but something inside him asks, if it were meant to be a surprise, why is she telling him?

"Marnie?"

"Sorry.." She chokes out and dabs a tissue under her nose. She situates the wiggling toddler on her other leg and continues. "I tried to call Barry, you know. I learned how to use the phone book and everything. But his mum answered and she said..." She hicupped slightly. "Barry disappeared two years ago. No one has heard from him since."

"What, really?" Nathan asks, a bit impressed. "That invisible cunt. Well, what about Alisha? They were together. Maybe she knows where he went?"

Marnie looks really broken now, holding their son close. "She's dead, Nathan. She was murdered at the community center before he disappeared."

"Shit..." Nathan breathes out. Even he has to admit, that doesn't sound good for Simon. It's probably best that he stays hidden. Poor Alisha...such a beautiful girl with her whole life ahead of her. Nathan was sure that she and Simon would make it out of there if anyone did. Make something of themselves.

"That's not all." Marnie sighs and Nathan doesn't think he can take any more.

"Jesus...okay." He's uncharacteristically quiet, his excitement dampened by the double blows he's received.

"Curtis...they found his body at the bottom of some kind of warehouse." She says and drops her head, tears rolling down her nose.

Nathan rubs a hand down his face, tears clinging to his lashes and sticking them together. "Fuck me.."

"He shot himself." Marnie nearly whispers.

Nathan is shocked. Curtis shot himself? He never took him for the suidically depressed sort but he supposed depression didn't care how cool or athletic you were. It takes and it takes and it takes. "Jesus..."

Marnie hicupps again. "Kelly.."

"No." Nathan shakes his head, eyes begging her not to say it. "Not...Marnie..."

"Nathan, I'm sorry.." Marnie says quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Nathan feels like his chest is caving in. It physically hurts. He clutches it and sets the phone down on the table, head hanging as he tries to breathe through it. He hears a tap on the glass and looks up with red eyes, bloodshot and sad. He lifts the phone to his ear again, hand shaking.

"They found bones...in a parking garage. Burnt to a crisp and tucked away. They're trying to use the dental records but they think...it might be Barry." She delivers the last blow like a punch to his gut and Nathan gives a broken noise and a sob.

"Oh christ.."

He wasn't there. He wasn't there to save them. He was stuck here, useless, in this fucking prison with a useless fucking power and they'd been gone for a fucking year and he hadn't fucking known.

Nathan has never felt so alone. The shock rocks him and he lets out an anguished little noise, dropping his head into his arms and breathing hard.

Nathan Jr. begins to fuss, sensing that something is wrong with his daddy. He's never seen this Nathan before. One who isn't giggling and waving at him through the glass but crying into his arms and darkening the orange of his jumpsuit. Something is wrong but he doesn't understand what it is. Marnie bounces him on her knee and kisses the top of his little head, shushing him gently. She's become a proper mother, she has. Loving and sweet and doting in the way Nathan wishes his own mother was. He loves Marnie for that.

That's just it. He loves Marnie. He does. Nathan never considered himself much of a family man before she popped into his life and gave him one. He'd shocked himself when, in a rare moment of emotional maturity, he'd decided he wanted to step up and be a father. Hell, he wasn't getting any younger and his pretty face, slender frame, and boyish charm wouldn't last forever. He'd signed the birth certificate and never looked back.

Except.

_Except_ sometimes he wondered what might have happened had he pulled his head out of his own arse and asked Barry on a proper date. Somewhere fancy with candles and shit. He wondered what he might have said over a crème brûlée and a couple glasses of wine on Simon's charge card.

" _The tattoo enhanced feelings that were already present_ " No, that was too complicated.

" _Thanks for not takin' advantage of me in my delicate state and all but I still wanna suck your cock._ " Too crude?

" _I think I'm actually in love-_ " No no no, no way. That was well over the line.

Of course it didn't matter now. Barry... _Simon_ was gone.

_Fuck._ He wasn't even immortal anymore and he'd still outlived them all. He was only in his mid twenties and he'd outlived all of his friends. What kind of shite existence-

_Marnie. Nathan Jr._ Okay, maybe it wasn't completely shit.

"Nathan?" Her voice is so sweet. It's clear that she's been calling for him for a while now. It crackles in the phone and Nathan lifts his end to his ear and wipes his nose on his jumper sleeve.

" _Yeah_. Yeah, baby, I'm here. Sorry." He says, snuffling and shaking his head.

"Are you going to be okay in there?" Marnie asks.

"Course." He says and presses his hand against the glass where his son's rests, chubby and pink.

"Kay.." Marnie doesn't argue. She doesn't believe him but she knows he will be, eventually.

"Inmates! Say your goodbyes! Time is up!" A guard calls from behind Nathan, so loud it makes him jump a bit.

"I love you." Marnie says into the phone and then holds it to the baby's ear. He can see her say "Say 'I love you, Daddy'."

"Love you Daddy." Nathan Jr.'s sweet voice fills his ear and Nathan can't help but smile through it all.

"Love you too, J. And you, Marnie." He blows her a kiss through the glass and then catches hers as usual, saving it in his pocket for later. He's then forced to end the session and stand in line with the other inmates. His posture isn't what it was when he came into the visiting area but he puts on a brave face for his family. The only family he has left.

The inmates are marched back to their block and instead of socializing as he normally would, bragging to the other inmates about Marnie's lack of a bra, he goes back to his cell and curls up on the bunk.

"Nathan?" The voice is soft from behind him.

"Not now, Barry." He says, glaring at the painted brick. "You lied to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Before you yell at me, please allow me to explain a few things:  
> 1\. Kelly is dead in this fic and I don't know why. We can assume it was because she improperly diffused a landmine or something?  
> 2\. It is my firm belief that Nathan always had a crush on Simon ("You have no idea how much I've *always* wanted to do that") and that the tattoo made him feel the things that were buried in his denial. Tell me to my face that he wasn't softer toward Simon after that episode and that he didn't form the Simon Protection Squad™ with Alisha because he still had feelings for him. You can't change my mind. Fight me.  
> 3\. I actually have no idea what visitation areas are like in the Nevada State Prison.  
> 4\. I went a bit extreme with my sentence for Nathan, but considering that for cheating in a casino, you can be fined a hefty amount or given 1-6 years, I went with a healthy 3 because we all know Nathan Young isn't getting out on good behavior.  
> 5\. I know that seeing ghosts came with Nathan's immortality and probably went with it when he sold it. However, we don't see much of Nathan's new power in 'Vegas, Baby!' so I hc that Nathan has a sort of reality-bending power at this point (considering the die he manipulated had a 4 and 7 *facepalm*) and that somehow he used it to communicate with Simon. Does that mean he could escape prison? Yeah probably. So why didn't he? Because I needed to write a fic lol


End file.
